


Where the Water Meets the Sky

by poppycurls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, pjofluffguard, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycurls/pseuds/poppycurls
Summary: For @pjofluffguard - really lovely blog you should follow! An anon asked "can you write jercy when they are secretly dating and decide to come out under ridiculous circumstances?"As it happens, ridiculous circumstances involves Percy wearing a dress.





	

See, the thing about secretly dating was that you had to be conspicuous. And although Jason and Percy seemed to think conspicuous was their middle name, having gods for fathers really didn’t help their case.

  
When Percy first asked Jason to be his boyfriend, when they were tangled up in a makeshift fort on Percy’s bed in the middle of the night, a lightning storm appeared. Jason couldn’t stop grinning, and couldn’t stop saying that yes, of course, there was nothing in the world he wanted more (“shut up Jason, you’ve said it five times already, we’re already together”) and just outside the camps weather-protected walls rain pelted the earth relentlessly.

  
The first time Jason hugged Percy, long before they started dating and just when Percy started to realize that a lip scar was the most beautiful thing in the world, faucets in the bathroom a few yards away started to go haywire. A poor, unsuspecting Hecate kid got a jet of water right between the eyes.

  
The first time they kissed, lake water jumped so high that it touched the sky, and together, the water and air raged the first bad weather seen inside the camp's borders in years.

  
Today, the wind brushes the top of the water as the two boys walk along the beach, touching the the waves in the same soft way that Jason rests his hand on Percy’s arm.

  
“We can’t hide this forever.” Jason is adamant, but he keeps his voice lowered in case more campers decide to come down this way. “I really want to be able to do this -” he leans in and kisses Percy, soft and quiet, and the wind picks up a little more, “-in front of everyone else. Our friends deserve to know. Leo, Grover, Annabeth, Piper, Nico … I hate lying to them all the time.”

  
“I know but, we’ve been together, like, what, three months now? And honestly, telling everyone that we’ve been hiding for three whole months will make them flip. I, for one, do not want to be on Leo’s bad side when the guy can literally set himself on fire.”

  
“Okay, but then what? We never tell them and then live our entire lives in secret? What about when we’re adults? Then what?”

  
“Listen, you know better than anyone that our friends have really good aim, Brick Boy.”

  
Jason opens his mouth to complain, but Percy shushes him. “I know, I know, I kid. But really, Jace, we’ve got to catch them off guard - and, actually …. You know, I think I’ve got the perfect plan.”

  
A groan. “This doesn’t involve me cleaning up after your mess, does it? Because that seems like what I always do whenever you make plans.”

  
“Yeah, well, that’s what you’re here for.” Percy winks at him and starts to saunter off, but the wind knocks him back into his boyfriend. Jason rolls over Percy, pressing him into the sand, as he presses his face into his neck.

  
“Take that back!” Jason’s voice is muffled, but Percy’s loud laughter isn’t. Next to them, the tide curls back in delight.

  
The plan, as it turns out, is just as stupid as Jason suspected. It involved public humiliation and the need for several bedsheet togas. As head counselors, it was their duty to meet with the other heads and teach a piece of history to the younger campers at campfires. Usually, this involved a small lecture from Travis until nobody could sit still any longer and the marshmallows were handed out. Tonight, though, is a full-blown, costume-clad play about the Trojan War. The play is supposed to be ready to go in a few short hours, and practice is in full swing.

  
“This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done,” remarks Clarisse, throwing her spear to the ground. “I say we forgo it and just read again.”

  
“Shut up, Odysseus. You’re just jealous because you don’t end up with me in the final scene.” Percy sticks his tongue out at her. “Besides, this is literally the most famous story in Greek history. We can’t just read it, we have to act it.”

  
“I never knew you were so passionate about theater, Percy,” Chiron says, watching from the sidelines.

  
“Yeah, well,” Percy rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Jason’s eyes. If all goes well, the play should end with the two of them running into each other’s arms as the curtains close. They are, after all, Helen and Menelaus, the duo that not even a whole war could rip apart. And if they performed an unscripted kiss at the end, then it would be a perfect plot to reveal their secret to the whole camp.

  
Time flies, and soon enough dinner has come and gone. Behind the scenes, Piper finishes pinning Percy’s dress together. “Are you okay?” she asks. “You look really nervous. Do you want to sit out? Or switch characters? Is it because you’re wearing a dress?”

  
“No, I’m fine.”

  
“Okay, good, because honestly you look really good in this dress and I’d hate to take it off.”

  
“Do I? Like, look good in it?”

  
Piper waggles her eyebrows at him. “Why, who are you trying to impress, lover boy?”

  
“No one, I mean -” Percy stutters, because how did she know that he was thinking of Jason?

  
“Sorry, that was mean of me. Come on, let’s get into position, we’re about to start.”

  
Percy walks over to where Jason is sitting in a tin foil crown. “Hey,” Jason grins as Percy takes a seat in the throne next to his. “Are you okay? We can still call this off, you know. We don’t have to do this. Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into this.”

  
“No, it’s fine.” Percy’s face is set. “Besides, I pushed you into the whole play thing, too. We can do this.” Percy gives Jason’s hand a quick squeeze as the curtains part.

  
The play runs relatively smoothly, without too many props falling down. The campers love it, and the actors are having fun on stage as well. Everyone laughs as Percy twirls so that his skirt flares out, and he has to hold back a smile himself when he sees Jason’s cheeks turning pink. When Will, dressed as Paris, ‘kidnaps’ Percy later in the play, Jason can’t help the tiny flare of resentment he feels toward the Apollo kid before laughing it off.

  
By the time the Trojan Horse comes onstage (Chiron himself, much to everyone’s glee), both Percy and Jason start to feel nervous. All too soon, the Greeks have won, Rachel and Connor are covered in ketchup and playing dead on the ground, and it’s time. From his position as narrator, Mr. D drones on about the Greek’s victorious arrival home. It’s time.

  
Percy takes a deep breath, then throws himself across the stage. Jason turns around, a big smile on his face as Percy collapses in his arms, far more uncoordinated than the real Helen of Troy ever would be. He meets Jason’s eyes, and winks, standing up straight in order to kiss him. Jason responds immediately, arms looping around Percy’s back as cheers erupt around them.

  
They pull apart, already breathless, and look around them. Though the audience is on their feet and clapping, the entire cast is gazing at them open mouthed, all except for Nico and Annabeth who exchange smug, knowing smiles.

  
“Also,” Percy begins, knuckles white from gripping Jason’s arms so long, “We’ve been dating for like, three months, and didn’t tell anyone because we’re horrible people. So yeah.” He runs a hand through his hair, causing Piper’s carefully arranged flowers to come out. “I should not have said that. Jason, let’s leave right now because Leo looks like he wants to kill me.”

  
Instead, Jason laughs, hooking an arm under Percy’s legs and lifting him up. “You’re cute when you’re flustered, Helen.” Jason leans in to kiss him again, and stands on his toes, willing the wind to pick them up. The cheering has become louder, this time joined by all all of friends below them.

  
As they clear the top of the stage, Jason calls down one final line. “Just a disclaimer, guys - this is not how it actually went. Menelaus couldn’t fly, and therefore I’m a lot cooler than him. Bye!” He shoots up further, towards the lake, far away enough that the now thunderous applause could no longer reach them.

  
“Everyone is totally going to murder us once you land,” Percy says, laughing.

  
“Good thing I can stay up here for a long time, then.”

  
This time it’s Percy who lifts his face up to meet Jason’s, and this time, there are no young campers they have to censor themselves around.

  
Just outside the camp’s borders, water swirls and thunder rumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo this is for pjofluffguard on tumblr! which is a blog you should totally check out if you like fluffy pjo things. :)  
> (also comments and kudos are my friends :))  
> ttfn!


End file.
